Taken
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Jack's been kidnapped from his daycare center, in broad daylight. Can they find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Emily walked briskly into the bullpen, her coffee in one hand, and a file she'd taken back to her house in the other. There was no excitement around her area of work, letting her plop right down into her seat with a sigh.

"Looks like Princess had a rough weekend."

Emily smirked as she balled up a piece of paper, flinging it at her coworker's head. It hit him square in the face, making her giggle as he gave her a mock hurt look. "That was cold, Princess."

"Oh, just shut up."

Morgan smiled wide as Emily quickly opened up a file, before clicking on his computer.

Everything was quiet, other than the rustling of papers and the bickering of other agents when Emily looked up to her boss' office. She hadn't seen him all day, and as unusual as it was, the blinds were closed as well. So, grabbing a finished file from the day before, she quickly marched up the stairs to Hotch's office, and softly knocked on the door. "Hotch?"

When she got no answer, she knocked again. A little louder this time. "Hotch, are you there?"

She slowly opened the door, seeing his desk lamp dimming. "Hotch?"

He was sitting at his desk, his head staring down at the phone. When his eyes slowly made their way to Emily, she could see the tears, and anger, in his eyes. She quickly rushed over to him, kneeling by his side and setting the file on the desk. "Hotch? What's wrong?"

Hotch's eyes focused on hers, his strong hands gripping her shoulders while hers rested on his knees. "Jack… they took Jack."

Emily's eyes widened as she stood, helping Hotch stand too. "Who's they? Where did they take him?"

"I don't know… they took him from daycare." His eyes began to blur as he stared into Emily's. "Somebody's taken my son, Emily."

Emily noticed he was in shock, and quickly sat him back down in his chair. "Ok, sweetie stay here for a minute. I'll be right back."

She ran out into the bullpen as fast as her legs could carry her, earning stares from the other agents.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"Jack! Somebody's taken Jack."

Morgan's eyes widened as he and Reid went over to her. "Who the hell is 'they'?"

Emily flung her hands in the air as she felt her heart beat into her ears. "How the hell am I suppose to know, Morgan? But he's gone! Ok? Somebody's taken a boy, who's like a son to me, and Hotch and I have no idea where he is!"

Reid walked over to her and brought her into a hug, seeing her eyes beginning to tear. "Shh, Em, we're gonna find him."

Hotch ran through the door of his office and down to Emily's desk, his cell phone in hand. "They're on the phone. They called, they asked for you."

Emily's eyes widened as she pulled back from Reid, grabbing the phone from his hand and shoving it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh Ms. Prentiss, so nice of you to join our little chat."

"Who is this?" Everybody could see the angry tears in her eyes, as Rossi and JJ came into the bullpen.

"Emily, you better not use that tone with me. I was just calling because someone wanted to talk to their mommy and daddy."

Emily's eyes narrowed as she looked at Hotch. "I'm not his mother."

"I thought I just heard you say he was like a son to you."

Emily immediately spun around, looking at every agent in the bullpen, hearing JJ on the phone with Garcia. Everyone was either on their computer, on their phone, or working on a file. She watched them all with fury in her eyes as she spoke.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Emily, what did-"

"WHO IS THIS?"

"Tsk tsk Emily. Jack only wanted to say hello."

Emily's eyes softened as she felt a lump form in her throat. "I want to talk to him."

"Put the phone on speaker, Emily. He wants to talk to his father too."

Emily pulled the phone away from her ear and held it between Hotch and her as she pressed the speaker button.

"Miss Em'ly?"

Both Emily's eyes and Hotch's watered at the sound of a scared Jack. "Jack, baby it's me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Miss Em'ly I'm ok. I'm not hurt, if daddy was thinking' that."

Hotch felt his tears trickle down his cheek as he listened to his son. "Jack, it's daddy."

"Hi daddy!"

His voice was broken, just like the day he lost his wife. "Hey buddy. How many bad men are there with you?"

There was a moment of silence before Jack came back to the phone. "Two! But daddy, one's a lady."

"Jack, it's Emily. I need you to listen to me, baby."

"Ok, Miss Em'ly."

"Do not say a word unless asked, ok? I don't want you getting hurt, sweetheart."

"I know Miss Em'ly. You love me just like daddy!"

Emily nodded as she felt a sob escape her throat. "Yes I do. I love you very much." She sniffled, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Buddy, can you tell me where you are?"

"No, Miss Em'ly."

"Why not baby?"

"They said I can't tell you."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I could get hurt."

Emily felt anger rush through her veins as the man returned to the phone. "We'll be in touch soon."

The line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thank you all for taking an interest in this new story, I love you guys so much! In this chapter, I'm gonna let you see a side of Emily no one thought was possible, letting you see the toll this job takes on her. Thanks guys! xoxo Meg

…

Emily sighed as she plopped down at her desk, laying her head in her hands. She felt her tears run through the holes between her fingers, imagining her young Jack in the hands of other people. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, her head immediately shot up to see JJ standing above her.

"WHAT?"

JJ's eyes widened at her friend's outburst. "I'm sorry Em, but I thought you'd want to know Garcia is working out a range of where the call was made from."

Emily nodded as she stood, walking over to the group that was huddled in the break room. "What are we doing?"

Hotch turned to Emily to see water leaking from her eyes. He felt his chest tighten as he saw her quickly tried to wipe them from his view. "We're starting to work out a profile of Jack's kidnapper."

"Remember he said that there were two of them. And one was a woman."

Hotch nodded, squeezing Emily's shoulder before picking up a pad and pen. "His voice was muffled, almost like he had a cold or something."

Emily nodded, watching the others as they tried to think. "And the woman. She wasn't on the phone call, and it's not usual for a woman to abduct children like this. She could think of Jack as her child, maybe a replacement for one she lost, or maybe even never had."

Everyone watched as Emily began picking her fingernails, small drops of sweat creasing her brow. Hotch turned to her, watching as her eyes went frantically from member to member. "What are you all looking at?"

"Emily, maybe you should go home and get some rest. You look a little, um… crazy."

Emily's eyes softened as she looked up to Hotch. "Hotch, he's like my son."

"And he IS my son. You think I don't want to get him back?" He took her by the arm and brought her over to the glass entrance doors. "Emily, go home."

She shook her head, her face immediately paling. "No. I want to help find him, Hotch."

Hotch nodded, massaging the back of his neck. "Emily, I know that, but you're going to-"

"I'm going to what? Disrupt the case? Ruin our chances of finding him?" Her eyes hardened as she watched Hotch stare down at her. "Hotch I may be acting like I'm a crazy, delusional mother who would kill to get her child back. And let me tell you, I will kill these bastards if they touch a hair on your son's head. But I will not just sit back, and do NOTHING while you all try and find him!"

Hotch watched as Emily's eyes began to water again, and took her into a hug. Her arms immediately wrapped around his middle, clutching the material of his jacket. "Emily, I admire you so much. Your capability to do anything you set your mind to, and love anyone that comes into your life. I know you want to find him, and you have no idea how much I would love to kill those bastards right now. But, I need you to go home and get some rest, and then come back when you're good and new." He pulled back, seeing tear stains on her cheeks. "It's best for everybody."

Emily nodded slowly, before letting go of Hotch completely. "Make sure you look at the security footage at Jack's daycare." She walked over to her desk and slung her bag onto her shoulder.

When she walked outside the building, she shivered at the cold air that hit her. It was only March, and yet was freezing cold. She pulled her pantsuit jacket tighter around her as she walked to her car, getting in and turning on the heat full blast.

She let the tears silently run down her cheeks as she drove down the streets of the city, every once in awhile glancing up at a picture she had of Jack in the passenger sun visor. He was smiling wide at the photographer, his two front teeth standing out in pride. She felt a sob escape her throat as his innocent eyes were wide with happiness, and she quickly pulled into her building's parking lot.

She ran up the steps to her apartment, quickly busting through her door and running into her bedroom. As she made her way to her closet, she stripped down to her underwear, throwing her messy hair into a high ponytail. She searched through the racks until she found her sluttiest black blouse. She threw it over her head, smirking as her breasts almost fell out of the neckline.

Emily quickly threw on a pair of faded jeans and heels, put on some mascara and walked back out of the house, her bag dangling from her hand.

When she made it to the subway, she lit a cigarette, waiting for the next train to come. She watched the pedestrians run up and down the steps, mostly business men and woman with their briefcases in hand.

She stomped out her cigarette before she boarded the train, taking a seat next to a man in a suit, his Bluetooth in his ear. She quietly tapped him on the shoulder, smirking slightly as his eyes went straight to her chest. "Excuse me sir, but could I bother you for the time?"

He nodded hastily, his eyes still on her chest as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from her before looking down at his phone. "It's five to noon." When he heard her sigh, he looked up to her face, seeing her eyes go down to her hands in her lap. "Is everything ok, Ms…"

"Oh! I'm Emily." She held her hand out, smiling as the man quickly shook it.

"I'm Bryan."

Emily nodded, scratching her left temple. "I'm alright, it's just…" she moved a little closer, bringing her mouth to his ear. "I work 'part time', you could say, down at Muhller Avenue. You know," she moved a little farther away so he could see her face. "Also known as Prostitute Lane, after hours."

Bryan nodded, smirking at Emily. "Well, may I say, I bet you get a lot of business."

Emily smirked, leaning back in the seat. "But see Bryan, that's the problem. I haven't been getting a lot of business down there lately, and it's just kind of depressing."

Bryan watched as Emily's eyes softened, and his mind sparked. "Well, I don't see why-"

"Have you ever bought a 'date' before, Bryan?"

He shook his head, his breathing picking up as she danced her fingers up his arm.

Emily smiled, watching as his brown eyes continued to go from her face to her breasts. "Would you like one? Since you'd be my first in weeks, I'll make it cheap."

"How cheap?"

"Only four hundred dollars."

Bryan took a small break in time as he thought, before quickly closing up his briefcase, pulling his Bluetooth from his ear. "Where to, Emily? My meeting doesn't start until two."

Emily smiled once again, looking up to see the doors opening. "Follow me."

When they made it downtown, Bryan pulled Emily into an empty alley, sitting her down on a small bench.

"Are you ok?"

Bryan nodded, before setting his briefcase down by his feet. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

Emily nodded fixing the hem of her blouse. "Sure. What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Emily's eyebrows went up into her hairline as a chuckle escaped her throat. "What do you mean? Why am I a prostitute when I'm not at my real job, or why did I choose you?"

"Why are you a prostitute? I mean, you are beautiful, and I still can't believe you haven't gotten a lot of business, but you look as if you have a lot of potential."

Emily felt her heart sink down to her stomach. "I don't know."

Bryan scoffed as Emily's eyes softened. "Ok, I know that's a lie."

Emily nodded slowly, her eyes drifting down to her hands in her lap. "It's just… I come out and, well, do this," she motioned to her body before sighing. "Whenever I have a hard time at work. I mean, I work in law enforcement, and it's… I mean I-I…"

Bryan moved closer to Emily, pulling her to him, seeing she was crying. He held onto her shoulders as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"A child, who is like my son, got kidnapped this morning and my boss wont let me work the case today because he thinks I'll let my emotions get in the way."

"Well, Emily maybe that's-"

"I need to find him!"

Bryan nodded, pulling Emily into a hug. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Emily nodded against his shoulder, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Come with me so I can get something? It's the only thing I've found comfort in since I was a teenager."

Bryan gave a small smile as he stood up with her, letting her pull him out of the alley, and into a new one. Except, this one wasn't empty. There were at least a dozen junkies, each either smoking, or injecting themselves. He stood by Emily as she made her way over to a man next to the dumpster. "Johnny?"

The man looked up from a girl sitting next to his feet, and smiled at Emily, showing he only had six teeth, two which were rotted. "Emmy girl! I haven't seen you in-like a week!"

Emily smiled before giving him a small hug. "Well, this is Bryan."

Johnny held his hand out to Bryan, who shook it and gave him a hesitant smile. "Listen, hold that briefcase close to you, bud. Someone in here will try and take it."

Bryan instinctively held it to his side, causing Emily to giggle. "Johnny, I need some."

"Tough case, babe?"

"Extremely."

Johnny, nodded, shoving his hand into his pocket before taking it back out, handing her a small bag consisting of nine crack pipes. "Only one hundred for you, sweets."

Emily smirked before reaching into her purse, and handing him the money. She quickly took the bag and shoved it into his purse, before grabbing Bryan's hand. "Thanks Johnny."

They made their way back out onto the street, letting people pass them by. She turned to Bryan, who was looking at her quizzically. "Come smoke it with me?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emily nodded, feeling her heart begin to race. "It's the only thing that can bring me relief. At least for a little while." She felt small tears prick her eyes as her mind glanced back to a smiling Jack, before she looked up to Bryan, who had true admiration in his eyes. "Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan followed Emily, who had walked swiftly into a hotel lobby, striding up to the front desk.

Emily smiled at the teenage man behind the counter, making sure to pull her shirt down the tiniest bit, showing the lace on the top of her bra. "Hi. My name is Emma Johnson, and I'd like a room for the day."

The man smirked slightly, before leaning forward. "Drivers license ma'am."

Emily nodded and immediately went sifting through her purse, before looking up to the man with a small pout on her face. "I don't think I have it with me, I can't find it…" she looked at the nametag on the man's vest. "Tyler." She smiled back up at him as she leaned against the counter, giving her cleavage a little boost. "Can I still get that room? I'll pay extra if I need to."

Tyler's eyes widened as he looked down at Emily's breasts, causing Emily to smirk up at him. "Tyler?"

He looked up to Emily's face, causing his cheeks to redden. "Oh!" He looked to the computer and pulled up the free rooms. "The cheapest one we have is only two hundred."

Emily nodded, before bringing her hand up to her mouth, and sucked the tip of her finger. "Really? That much?"

Tyler hastily nodded his head, and brought out a piece of paper and a pen. "Yes, but if you sign here you'll be an avid member of this hotel and will get a discount for every time you come."

Emily smiled, signing her name as 'Emma Johnson', and put the pen in Tyler's hand. "So, the room key?"

Tyler threw the key to the room into Emily's hand, smiling nervously. "Thank you for staying here, Ms. Johnson. You're on floor twelve."

Emily grabbed Bryan's hand and dragged him to the elevator, letting the doors close them into the steel room. He then turned to Emily, seeing her swing the keys on her finger. "You told me your name was Emily. Not Emma."

Emily nodded, pulling up her shirt so her breasts were almost fully covered. "My name is Emily, and no, not Emily Johnson. I didn't want him knowing my real name."

"Why not?"

Emily shrugged, leaning against the cool steel of the wall. "I told you, I work in law enforcement. And if they come up and catch me with crack, my career is over and I'll be in jail."

Bryan nodded, grasping the handle of his briefcase with his sweaty palm. "Why do you smoke?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Can I know them?"

Emily was about to nod, when the doors opened, showing at least a dozen people waiting to get on. She immediately walked by them, feeling Bryan's presence behind her as she found the room. She quickly opened the door and flicked on the light, letting Bryan close and lock the door, and follow her into the room.

Emily sat on the bed, slipping off her heels and letting her hair out of the ponytail, letting the curls sit on her shoulders. "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna bite."

Bryan smirked at a smiling Emily, and sat next to her on the bed. He watched as she took the small, plastic bag out of her purse, disposing the crack pipes between them. She then looked up to Bryan, her eyes softening. "Have you ever done crack before, Bryan?"

He shook his head, and watched as Emily's eyes looked as if they were beginning to tear. But she immediately forced out a smile as she crawled back on the bed, sitting against the headboard. Emily patted the spot next to her, giving him a small smile.

Bryan took the pipes in hand and moved back to sit next to Emily, laying them next to her.

Emily looked up at him, taking a pipe in hand. "Have a lighter?"

He took one from his pocket and handed it to her, watching as she stuck one end in her mouth, lighting the end of it. He smiled slightly as her eyes smiled at him as she took a drag from the pipe. "You look like you like doing this."

Emily nodded, breathing the smoke back into the air. "I told you, it brings me relief."

"You said this has given you relief since you were a teenager." Emily nodded. "What happened that was so bad, that you had to start this so early?"

Emily took the last drag she could get out of that one pipe, and laid it on the bedside table beside her, feeling tears in her eyes. She then looked back up to Bryan, who had shed his jacket and was giving her a reassuring smile. "Well, when I was younger, before I went off to college, I moved around a lot with my parents and older brothers. And I don't just mean around the country, I mean around the world. When I was a teenager, we were in Rome, and I met two guys that changed my life. One's name was Matthew, and he was my best friend. I could count on him for anything, and he made me feel so appreciated. And the other was John. He was nice, but he always needed to have power. And since I really didn't know anybody besides them, I went along with whatever they wanted to do. Long story short, I got pregnant by John, and he wanted nothing to do with it. So, the nice kid that Matthew was, he took me to a doctor and I got an abortion." She looked to Bryan, seeing his smile faded and an unmanly tear in his eye. "He made me feel like I was worthy of love, and… friendship. And I just couldn't repay him for that. I was so upset that I had gotten rid of my baby, that I found Matthew's secret stash and tried some. It made me feel better. And my job, along with Jack missing and me being able to do nothing… it just helps me get through stuff, you know?"

Bryan nodded, bringing a now crying Emily into a hug. "Emily, I'm so sorry." He thread his fingers through her curls, feeling her shaking in his arms.

Emily nodded against his shoulder, letting her silent tears fall onto his shirt. She slowly pulled back, seeing a tear sliding down his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I honestly don't know. I saw you crying, and it just… it kind of made me sad."

Emily gave a small smile, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "That's really sweet. Thank you."

"For crying?"

Emily nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Bryan smiled, wiping a tear from the side of her nose. "Well then you're welcome."

Emily giggled like a teenager as he smiled, and picked up the rest of the pipes. "Emily, I think maybe I can help you."

"With what?"

"Your drug addiction, Em."

Emily stared at the pipes in his hands, before nodding slowly.

"First," he took a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "That's my business card, with all my numbers on it. Home, work and cell phone."

Emily smiled gratefully before taking a card from her purse, sticking it in his shirt pocket. "And that's mine. Just work and cell. Never thought to put my home number on it."

Bryan smiled, putting the pipes away in his briefcase. His head spun back to Emily, when one of her small hands grabbed his arm. He saw her innocent eyes glancing from him to the pipes, her voice rigid with tears. "Can I have one more? I'll let you help me quit, I promise. But please?"

Bryan slowly nodded, setting one in her hand before closing the rest in his briefcase. He turned to her, seeing her holding both the lighter and the pipe near her face. Her tear filled eyes looked to him, and she gave him the tiniest smile she could muster. "Will you do it with me?"

Bryan took the lighter from her hands as she set the end of the pipe in her mouth. She quickly grabbed his hand before he sparked the lighter. "I have an idea, but you have to be open to it."

"Anything."

Emily looked into his eyes, the smell of the crack wafting her senses. "It's a way of you and I, both getting something out of this. And I believe you can't hurt me. I don't do this with everybody." She let her thumb rub across his calloused palm, letting a tear fall onto her lip. "I'm doing this because I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Bryan nodded, lifting the lighter when she put the pipe back into her mouth. He lit the end, watching as she took a long drag from it. She then set it with the other finished one on the bedside table, and got onto her knees. She pulled him up to his knees, throwing the lighter to the foot of the bed. She touched his lip with her thumb, causing him to slowly open his mouth. She moved her face close to his, and breathed the smoke into his mouth, watching as his eyes closed, letting the smoke fill him.

Emily then, watching as he blew the breath from his mouth, kissed his bottom lip with the softest kiss she could. She felt his arms go around her waist as she grabbed onto his neck with both her hands. She felt him kiss back, his tongue slowly sliding into her mouth. She found her heart beginning to flutter as he pulled her shirt over her head, letting her black lace bra show. He looked at her up and down, before kissing his way from her cheek to her ear. "You are amazing," he whispered.

Emily felt more tears prick her closed eyes as she held onto him, while he made his way down her neck, and to her chest. "You are so strong."

Bryan kissed both her lace covered breasts before looking back up at her, seeing her eyes slowly flutter open. "You are so intensely beautiful, Emily."

Only five minutes later, Emily was naked under an a shirtless Bryan, his mouth laying wet kisses along her taunt stomach. He then looked up to see her looking up at the ceiling, before looking down at him, noticing he stopped. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, leaning up and giving her a soft kiss. "You seem distracted."

Emily shook her head, her chest heaving. "It's just the lack of the drug, sorry."

Bryan gave her a sympathetic smile before running his hands down her body. "Do you have a boyfriend, Em?"

Emily looked at him with confused eyes, before shaking her head. "No, I don't. Why?"

"Wanted to make sure you were single."

"Why? You ready for another time when this one's not even started yet?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice, causing him to give her a smile.

"Something like that."

Emily's eyes softened, nodding her head against the pillow. "Will you get on with this already? I'm laying here all revealed and you've made me really horny."

"You know, that just took this whole passionate moment into a whole different ballpark."

Emily smirked, pulling him into a hard kiss. When she pulled back, his eyes were soft as he stared down at her. "Will you please just… help me?"

Bryan nodded, slowly moving back down her body. He spread Emily's legs far apart, admiring the view in front of him and her smell immediately flying up his nose. "You are beautiful, Emily."

Emily blushed at his words, her eyes drifting shut while his fingers slowly parted her folds. "Bryan…"

He shook his head, thought knowing she couldn't see him with her eyes shut, and darted his tongue out to taste her juices that were already leaking from her. When he heard her gasp, and saw her hands fist the comforter, his smiled to himself before inserting his tongue into her clit.

Her mouth immediately opened, her breath coming out in short pants, her orgasm already climbing from her toes. "God, Bryan I-I n-need you to-" Her sentence was cut short as her body rocked, a scream erupting from her throat. Bryan thrusted a finger up into her, working her through her climax as he watched her pant and scream.

She grabbed onto him, holding him against her chest as she came down from her high. She felt her eyes begin to water again when reality began to come back to her, filling her mind with awful picture of Jack and his captors.

Bryan wrapped them both in the comforter of the bed, letting her cry into his shoulder before slowly falling asleep in his arms.

…

A/N - Thank you guys so much for reading! You'll get a new chapter soon, but I feel proud for getting two out in one day. Yay me! Please review and tell me what you think, or even give me ideas for later chapters. xoxo Meg


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Just for reference, you can all picture Bryan as Bradley Cooper, because yes, he's amazingly hot. xoxo Meg

…

Emily slowly awoke, feeling her head laying on something hard, and something wrapped around her waist. She lifted her head, seeing herself resting in Bryan's arms, his smile beaming down at her. "Hey pretty lady."

Emily smiled, leaning up to kiss Bryan's cheek. "What time is it?"

Bryan looked over Emily's head, that lay back on his chest. "Four minutes to three. You can go back to bed if you want."

Emily shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist. "No, I had a nightmare about Jack. And you're really comfy."

He nodded, laying a kiss to Emily's hairline. His body shook when she pushed on his chest. "You missed your meeting!"

He shook his head, scratching his left earlobe. "It's fine, it wasn't mandatory or anything."

Emily slowly nodded, kissing Bryan's cheek, feeling a slight stubble. When she heard him sigh, she moved her body closer to his. "You ok?"

"Emily, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your prostitution for one thing, and your drug problem and about sleeping together."

Emily's head immediately shot up, her back straightening as she covered her body with the sheet. "You don't regret it, do you?"

Bryan shook his head, sitting up next to Emily. "No, sweetheart, I don't. But it's just… where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want a relationship? Or is this just a way of you getting a release that's not drug related?"

Emily felt her heart sink into her stomach, her heartbeat picking up as tears came into her eyes. "I told you, I don't do this," she motioned between them. "With everyone. You're not just something to get my mind off the drugs, but, if that's what you think then-"

"No, Em I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what the hell did you mean? Are you telling me I'm some kind of whore?"

"Emily, no I didn't-"

"Because I will have you know I'm only a prostitute to gain more money for myself. And I don't just go and fuck anyone, so you keep your opinions to yourself!"

Bryan bowed his head with a sigh, before cupping Emily's cheek in his palm. "Emily, if you let me speak, I would have been able to tell you that no, I don't think you're a whore. I never thought that. But if you're not ready for a relationship, I can make you a proposition."

Emily felt her eyes narrow at Bryan, her hand clutching the sheet tighter that covered her chest. "What kind of proposition?"

"Well, did us having sex rid your mind of the drugs and that kid, Jack, who's like your son?"

Emily nodded and let a tear slip down her cheek as Bryan stared into her eyes. "Yeah, it did. But then you had to bring it up again, you asshole."

Bryan shook his head as he brought her into a hug, feeling her tears trickle down his neck. "Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just… let me finish the proposition, ok?"

Emily nodded as she settled into his arm, wrapping hers around his waist.

"If you start to feel the craving of the drugs, or when there's a bad case and you need comfort, call me and I'll come right over. Or we could even get a hotel room. We can either do this again, or just let me comfort you with ice cream, or whatever women eat when they're sad, and stuff like that. Whatever you need, I'll be there. And if you feel the need to relapse, I'll stay by your side throughout it all. Ok?"

Emily let a sob escape her throat as she moved from his arms, staring at his sympathetic look. "You barely know me. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Bryan tilted her chin up with his finger, laying a small peck on her pouting lips. "I told you, I think I can help you. I don't like seeing you sad. And… I think I'm starting to like you, Emily."

She felt a genuine smile hit her lips as she took him into another hug. "I think I'm starting to like you too, Bryan. And thank you."

"Do you want to go out to a late lunch? Or early dinner?"

Emily shook her head, jumping off the bed and gathering her clothes. "Not today. I need to find a child."


	5. Chapter 5

After making a quick stop at Emily's house for her to change, Emily and Bryan made their way into the lobby of the Bureau. She held his hand tight, feeling him tense under her grip. "Why are you so tense? It's just an office building."

"Yeah, where people can shoot me!"

Emily smirked as they walked into the elevator, two other agents standing behind them, against the wall. "I'm a trained gunman. If I didn't shoot you yet, no one else will. Well, unless I tell them to."

Emily let out a chuckle when Bryan turned to her, his eyes wide. "I'm kidding!"

Bryan let out a breath, before she kissed him on the cheek, feeling him tighten his grip on her hand. "Bryan, relax. Ok? No one will harm you, ok?"

Bryan nodded slowly, before pulling Emily in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips as her hand slid up his chest, only to hear a throat clearing from behind her. She quickly pulled away to look behind her, only to smile and embrace the grinning woman. "Jordan! I haven't seen you in ages."

Jordan smiled as she back up a bit, looking Emily up and down. "God, you look amazing!"

Emily smirked before blushing. "Thanks, so do you."

"So, who's the make out buddy?"

Emily turned to Bryan, who immediately pulled her to his side, his hand sticking out to Jordan. "I'm Bryan. It's nice to meet you, Jordan."

Emily watched as Jordan's eyes wandered on Bryan, before looking back to her. "Nice pick, Em. He's hot."

Emily smirked as she intertwined her and Bryan's hands, hearing the elevator 'ding'. "I know it." She dragged him out of the elevator, only to stare up at the large glass doors. She watched as all agents traveled inside it's bearings, their minds oblivious to the team and their problem. Oblivious to Jack in the hands of two captors, and oblivious to her and Bryan that stood just outside.

"Emily?"

She turned to Bryan, who was looking at her with concerned eyes, his hand squeezing hers. "Is everything ok?"

Emily nodded, feeling her tears well up once again. "Yeah, it just all came back to me."

Bryan nodded, putting both his hands on her shoulders and kissing away a tear that ran down her pale cheek. "Don't cry, ok? You need to be strong for your team, and Jack. Alright?"

Emily felt her heart throb as Bryan looked down to her, compassion in his eyes. "I know. I can do that."

Bryan smiled as he kissed her forehead, grabbing her hand before turning back to the doors to see a woman in a polka dot dress, a feather in her red hair, and her yellow heels matching her rubber ducky pen. "Um, Em? Who's the woman staring at us? And why does she look like a Barbie doll?"

Emily chuckled as Garcia made her way over to them. "Penelope Garcia, this is Bryan-"

"Lane. I'm Bryan Lane." He smiled as he shook Penelope's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Penelope."

Garcia nodded, her attention going straight back to Emily. "You know if I were my regular self I would totally and completely drool over how amazingly stunning your new arm candy is and I would completely ask to take a piece of him home with me so I can have my own loving time with him but our little junior g-man is missing and we need him back so I need you to come to the conference room where everyone else is already going over the tapes from the security cameras at Jack's daycare center."

Bryan immediately looked to the nodding Emily. "I didn't understand a word of that."

Emily nodded, rubbing his back as they made their way into the bullpen. "You'll get used to it. And get ready, you get to meet the rest of the team."

The three made their way into the conference room, seeing the rest of the team immediately look up to Emily. "Emily, I thought Hotch told you to get some rest."

Hotch looked in her direction. "I did."

Emily nodded before sitting down in an empty chair, feeling Bryan's hands on her shoulders. "First off, everyone this is Bryan. And yes, I got some rest, and now I'm back. Now, what have you been doing to find Jack while I was gone?"

JJ stood up next to the screen, remote in hand. "We went over the tapes from the security cameras outside Jack's daycare center, and we found a blond man walking up to him and Jack. We can't get a good look of his face because it's too obscured, and the car isn't in view, so we couldn't get a license plate." She pressed a button on her remote, and a video of Jack talking to a man who was kneeling in front of him popped up.

Emily felt her eyes begin to water, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh Jack…"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily watched the screen, seeing Jack nod to the man and willing take his hand. The two made their way out of view of the camera, heading out to the parking lot. There was no noise on the tape, so no one could hear a scream or yell if there were any.

Hotch looked over from the screen to the couple two chairs over from him. Emily sitting down with her hand covering her mouth, and the so-called Bryan behind her, one hand on her left shoulder, while the other ran up and down her right arm, comforting her in any way possible. "Garcia," he looked to the tech analyst to see her teary eyes look to him. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to try and get his face focused on, ok? Then run it through DMV records to see his drivers license."

Garcia immediately nodded, before running out of the conference room with Morgan on her tail.

Hotch looked to JJ, who stared at the screen, anger present on her face. "JJ I need you to go and try to find the number he called us from before."

JJ nodded, walking out of the room after setting the remote on the table, making her way out of the bullpen and into her office, immediately going over the file Garcia had given to her.

"Dave, go and check on JJ ok?"

Dave didn't nod or say a thing, only responded by walking out the door and following the trail JJ had just taken.

Hotch then looked to Emily and Reid, both staring at the screen that was now black. "Spencer and Emily, go and sit at your desks for a moment. I'll get the map from Garcia for you two so you can point out a location."

Hotch watched as both Reid and Emily stood. Reid walked out into the bullpen, but Emily stayed behind for a moment to talk with Bryan. Her back was to Hotch as she slid her hands up Bryan's chest.

"You can leave if you want, ok? I'll call you later if I need to."

'If she needed to?' Hotch shook his head as he pretended to look throughout a file as he stood.

Bryan shook his head before kissing Emily's forehead, pulling her chest flush against his. "Don't worry, ok? I'll stay here with you until I'm no longer welcome. I want to make sure you don't break down in front of your team. Sound good?"

Emily sighed as she laid her head against his chest. "You make me sound like a nutcase. I just wanna find him."

Bryan nodded, laying a kiss to her hairline when he heard her voice break. "I know, sweetheart."

…

A/N - I know, really short and I'm sorry. But, again because everyone knows me around town as the medical mystery, I'm again sick in more ways then one. I'll try and put up a longer chapter next. xoxo Meg


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I have to ask you guys, where did the assumption of Bryan being the Unsub come from? Because if you think that, you either read my mind, or you're crazy! Yes, you can pick which one you are. xoxo Meg

…

Emily left Bryan in the conference room with her boss, walking down to her desk to grab a Kleenex from the box she had next to her computer. She looked to Reid, who was buzzing through the file their boss had given him. "Spence, are you ok?"

Reid looked up before nodding, staring at the older woman. "I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Em, you told us yourself he's like a son to you. And we all know he looks to you like you're his mother. You're the closest thing he has to a mother, other than his aunt. If I were you, I'd be hysterical."

Emily shook her head and she blew her nose into the Kleenex. "You know Spence, you're really not helping with the situation."

Reid immediately shook his head, his eyes bugging out. "Emily, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, Reid. It's fine." She closed her red rimmed eyes as she sat in her swivel chair. "It's just hard, you know? I mean, his is like my son. He comes to my house every Saturday night for a sleepover. And he always brings this bear I gave him for his birthday." She shook her head again as a tear ran down her cheek. "He told me he hugs it when I'm not there to hold him."

Reid nodded slowly, looking to his older colleague. "I'm sorry, Em. We'll find him, you know."

"Trust me, I don't doubt that."

Emily took another Kleenex from her, before jumping when her office phone rang. She picked it up and held it against her ear before throwing the tissue into the garbage next to her desk. "Emily Prentiss."

"Oh, Emily Noel Prentiss, you really don't look as pretty when you cry."

Emily immediately looked up from her desk, clutching the phone against her ear as she looked from agent to agent. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just calling to say what nice manners your son has. He's said please and thank you whenever it was appropriate, and told my wife she had a pretty necklace. It was quite cute to watch."

Emily shook her head at hearing the 'son' reference again, but said nothing about it. "I want him back. Tell me what you want and I'll do it, I swear."

Reid looked up from his desk and narrowed her eyes at her, seeing her immediately point to the conference room and mouth 'get Hotch'.

Emily watched as Reid ran to the conference room before listening back to the man on the other end.

"We wanted Jack, Emily. And we got him."

"Please, I just want him back. His father and I miss him very much. If it's money you want-"

"What did I just say, Emily? We wanted Jack."

Emily felt anger well up in her, seeing the team, and Bryan quickly surround her. "Fine, why did you want Jack? What could he possibly do for you?"

"You're the profiler, Emily. You tell me."

Emily shook her head against the phone as she stood, eyeing every agent that was on their phone. "No, I'm not playing mind games with you. I want him back, and I don't want a scratch on his head."

"Oh, Emily. Do you really think I'd hurt the newest addition?"

Her body suddenly froze, her eyes staring blankly down at her desk as she bit her lip, her eyes watering. She noticed the break in her voice as she spoke, but honestly at this point, she didn't care. "Newest addition?"

"Yes, Emily. Newest addition. And he's making quite a good one. He's eaten all his food, drunken only water and milk. He even helped clean his brother's room when I asked him. Right now he's in the living room with his brothers and sister. They're watching TV."

"Only one girl?"

"Well we can't have all boys, now can we?"

Emily wiped a tear from her cheek, putting the phone against her chest before looking at her boss. "He said Jack's with his brothers and sisters. They could be other possible missing children."

Hotch immediately nodded before looking to a flustered Garcia. "Go and look up missing children from the ages one to ten. All in the Washington and Virginia area. We know he hasn't been doing this for a long time, so search for kids who have gone missing this year."

As Garcia ran back to her office, Emily put the phone back to her ear. "Why did you pick him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why Jack? Does he look like your wife? Does he act like another child you lost? Or are you just so desperate you took any little kid off the street that was minding their own business?"

"Now you listen here you bitch! You don't know me or my wife so you shut your little whoring mouth before I come and shut it for you!"

"Don't think that you can 'sweet talk' me, bud."

"You little-"

"Put Jack on the phone."

"Now why should I give you the chance to talk to him?"

"Because like you said, he's like my son. And I want a chance to talk to him, and listen to his voice. I want to know that my son is ok. My son."

Emily let out a shaky sigh as she felt Bryan's hand on her shoulder, and Hotch's eyes burning into hers.

"Em'ly?"

A small smile appeared on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hi baby. Are you ok? The nice man you're with said you were watching TV."

"I am, Emmy! He got us mac and cheese for lunch and I helped clean out Toby's room before!"

Emily put the phone to her chest before whispering to Hotch. "One of the little boy's name's in Toby."

He nodded before looking to Morgan, who was nodding and already on his way to Garcia.

Emily shoved the phone back against her ear, pointing down to the screen that showed the number Jack and the captor was calling from. "Jack, I want you to keep talking to me, ok?"

"Why, Em'ly? I gots to see you tomorrow anyway, remember?"

There was a slight pause before Emily's husky voice came back to everyone's ears. "I know that, sweetie. But, I need you to keep talking to me, ok? Tell me what you want to do tomorrow when you're coming over my house."

"You said we could play games and watch movies and eat pizza and have ice cream and tell stories with all the lights off and blankets and read books and eat more food and-"

"Sweetie! You're talking way to fast. I can barely understand what you're saying."

"Got it, Emmy!"

"Baby, tell me the names of all the boys and girls with you. Can you do that?"

"Yeah! But Em'ly, there's only one girl."

Emily nodded against the phone, seeing the rest of the team's worried eyes stare her way. "Ok, well tell me her name."

"Jenny. She's got yellow hair, Emmy! And I'm taller!"

Emily, once again, held the phone to her chest. "There's only one little girl there, and her name is Jenny. She has blond hair and is smaller than Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yup!"

"Tell me the other's names, sweetie. Can you do that?"

"No, Emmy I gots to go."

Emily immediately shook her head against the phone, her eyes widening. "Baby, I want you to stay on the phone with me. Can you do that?"

"I can't!"

"Jack-"

"He said no, Emily."

Emily's eyes hardened as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Where did he go?"

"He had to run to the bathroom. And just in time. I was going to tell him your time was done, anyway."

"Bu-"

"We'll talk soon."

Once the dial tone came back on the line, Emily dropped the phone. Her eyes were blurry as she turned, wrapping her arms around Bryan's neck and sobbing into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

READERS AND WRITERS - Please everyone remember to vote for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards this year. Visit ilovetvalot's page and there will be a link to the nominee ballot, and please read the directions very carefully. Thank you!

…

Everyone's eyes turned to a voice that boomed from the glass entrance doors, only to have their hearts begin to race at the sight of Erin Strauss scowling at the bunch of them. She marched towards them, somehow her heels loud on the carpeted floor, her eyes trained on Emily who's hand was being held by an unfamiliar face to her.

"What is going on here?"

Hotch held back his anger as he stared down the older woman. "Chief Strauss, my son is missing and we're trying to figure out where he's being held ad who his kidnappers are."

Strauss frowned at the whole team. Her light eyes quickly went from Hotch over to Rossi, and her eyebrows rose. "And why haven't you told me about this, David? Was it not said that someone from every team come to me if a personal issue is involved? I believe I said that to almost every team in the building. So," she turned her icy eyes to Emily and glared. "Explain yourselves."

Before Emily could open her mouth, Dave brought the attention back to him. "It was not brought to your attention, Erin, because everyone knows you would have taken both Hotch and Emily off this case. And right now, we need our whole team."

"Why would I have taken Agent Prentiss off of this case?"

Emily gave the woman a lazy smirk as Bryan held her against his chest. "Why wouldn't you?"

Strauss grunted as she nodded, letting an 'I see your point' slip through her teeth. "Agent Hotchner, I'll have you know that it's frowned upon for you to be working on this case when your son is one of the victims."

"Hey!"

All eyes turned to Emily, seeing the anger in her eyes as she looked to Strauss. "Jackson Gray Hotchner is NOT a victim, and there will be no way that we will consider him one. He's kidnapped, it's not like he's dead. And we're definitely lucky that he's not!"

Strauss' eyes hardened on the brunette Agent, and the man behind her. "Agent Prentiss, you will not speak to me in that tone."

"I'll speak to you in any tone I want to! This child is like my son, and I'll be damned if I let you talk to me or Hotch in that manner. Just because this case is close to home, so close to home I could throw a fucking rock to it, does not mean we cannot do our jobs."

"Agent, I suggest you calm down while you still have your job." Her eyes quickly flew up to Bryan's, who smile faintly and gave a nervous wave. "And while we're on the issues of you, Emily, who the hell is that man?"

Emily fought the urge to punch the older woman in the face as Bryan reached in front of her and held out a hand to the chief. "My name is Bryan Lane, ma'am. It's very nice to meet you."

Dave scoffed as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Don't lie to the beast, man."

Every agent surrounding them let out chuckles and breathy laughs, causing Strauss to turn and bellow to them. "DON'T YOU ALL HAVE WORK TO DO?"

As she turned back around, Derek, Dave and Emily hid the smirks that were on their faces. "Agent, why is Bryan here? I believe there should be nothing personal happening while you're on a case."

Emily shook her head as she scratched her temple. "Chief Strauss, my…boyfriend came here to lend support. He's not taking my mind or anyone else's off this case. I was upset when he called me, and he sensed it, so he came down to make sure I was alright."

Strauss slowly nodded her head before turning around, seeing a perky technical analyst with birds in her hair, run over to her. "Hello Chief Strauss, I guess you're wondering what we're all doing here. Well I just got a list of-"

"You have a list of nothing, Penelope." The older woman stole the piece of paper out of the redhead's hand and ripped it in half, before disposing of it into the trashcan next to Reid's desk.

"Strauss!"

"Erin what the fu-"

"You can't just do that!"

"You're interfering with our case!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The whole team looked to Reid, his face red and frustrated. "Everyone stop yelling! It's not helping the case, and it sure isn't going to bring Jack back in time. So Strauss, let us deal while all the fucked up crap we have here, and everyone else focus on the damn case!"


	9. Chapter 9

Emily sighed as she reached into the trashcan and picked up the torn pieces of paper. She quickly taped them back together before handing it over to an upset Penelope. "Sweetie, it's fixed. What's the list of?"

Penelope immediately took the paper from her brunette friend's hand and glared at her blond employer before turning to the rest of her friends. "This, my pretties, is a list of all missing children in the Virginia and D.C area that match the description of Jack and the little girl he talked about. Her name is Zoey Cooper, and she's also a little blond girl just like Jack. Well, Jack's not a girl but you know what I mean! ANYWAY! She's eight years old and is pale with eyes just like our little Jackson."

Hotch nodded before biting the tip of his thumb. A nervous habit he had picked up from his brunette subordinate. "Who else is on the list, Garcia?"

"Four year old Kaley Hillens, five year old twins Rachel and Joshua Barnes, ten year old Sheldon Pollan, nine year old Katherine Vinnes, six year old Stewart Parsons, seven year old Johnny Gibson, five year old Carrie Tapia, our own little Jackie-Pooh, eleven year old Glenn Brooks and his four year old sister Megan, Emily Romes who's only two years old and last but not least, seven year old Ashton Mills."

Emily bit her lip before slowly walking away from the group and over to the break room, feeling the team's eyes on her before going back to the missing children. She felt herself begin to pick at her fingernails relentlessly as a strong body came behind hers and wrapped their arms around her waist. "Bryan I just need som-"

"Space?"

Emily shook her head as she turned in his arms. "Reassurance that he's ok."

Bryan slowly nodded before hugging her tight, feeling her fists clench his shirt as she breathed heavily into his chest. He kissed her soft hair and rubbed his strong hands over her back before he felt her pull away. He looked down into her eyes to see them wide with slight bags underneath, her lips slightly ajar as she looked up to him. "Emily?"

"I need it."

His eyebrows shot up as he felt her fists unclench and her hands rub up his chest.

"I need it, Bryan. I need a pipe."

Bryan immediately shook his head, and Emily let her tears fill into her big brown eyes. "Please, please Bryan! I just need one, please! I need it to help me get through this. I can't get my mind off of it, Bryan. And unless I have one I'm not gonna be able to focus on this case!"

The older man sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Emily, you know that's not a good idea."

"Bryan, you're making me quit cold turkey!"

Bryan sighed as Emily's fingers crept down to his waistband and played with his belt. His eyes widened slightly as he heard her husked voice, and looked around to make sure no agents were watching. "You give me what I need, and I'll make it worth your wile."

"Emily, I can't."

Emily laid a hot kiss to his neck before feeling his rough hands encase her arms. Her breathing remained steady but her eyes went wider as his lips went to her ear. "Emily, you are in a federal building and surrounded by your fellow agents. You really don't want to do this now."

She felt a tear slip down her cheek as he let go of her, and felt him pull her to his side as a new voice erupted in front of her. "Emily, is he bothering you?"

Emily immediately shook her head as her fingers began to tap on her opposite elbow. "N-no, everything's fine Hotch. I'm just w-worried about Jack and all the other kids."

Hotch shook his head as he watched his subordinate rub her hands up and down her arms repeatedly. "Then why are you crying?"

"Allergies?"

Hotch licked his top lip before wiping his fingers across his sweating brow. "Ok Emily, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Emily slowly nodded her head and squeezed Bryan's hand before following her supervisor up into the conference room. She watched as he locked both doors before turning to her. She winced as his fists slammed down onto the roundtable. "Emily, I need you focused on this case. This is my SON we're talking about!"

"I know that Ho-"

"And what the hell is with the guy? Is he your boyfriend or not, because either way he should not be present during this case. He's interfering, Emily!"

Emily's eyes widened as she felt her arm twitch. "He's not doing anything! How the hell can he be interfering with this case? He has not done ONE thing that could be considered interfering."

Hotch watched as Emily's breathing sped up and her eyes returned to their normal size. Her fingers began to itch the waistband of her jeans and her foot incessantly tapped on the ground. "Oh Emily…"

Emily bit her lip as she looked down to the ground before feeling tears prick her eyes once again. "What?"

"What drug are you addicted to?"

Her head immediately shot up to see his sympathetic eyes staring towards her, and her bottom lip trembled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hotch."

Hotch shook his head as he walked up to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Emily felt her breath catch in her throat as she slowly reached up and hugged him around the waist, her short fingernails digging into his suit jacket. "I'm already getting help."

"Emily, you're going through signs of withdrawal. This isn't looking good, and it looks like you've quit co-"

"Cold turkey. Yeah, I know."

Hotch let her quietly weep into his shirt before leaning back and wiping her tears. "We have to get back to work, Emily. Do you think you can handle it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's eyes immediately widened before shoving her supervisor, and rushing down to the bullpen. "Penelope!"

"Agent Prentiss, I forbid you to run around this building as if you're in a marathon. Stop this instant!"

"Oh, shut up Strauss!"

Garcia's eyes widened as an angry Emily stepped in front of her and she immediately gave the brunette her full attention. "What do you need, Gumdrop?"

"You said that girl's name was Zoey Cooper, but on the phone Jack told me her name was Jenny."

"Yeah I know I was just thi-"

"And he said there was a little boy named Toby, but you didn't mention a Toby on your list of missing children."

"Ok, but how does thi-"

"So either the kidnapper is lying to Jack about the names, which I doubt he's doing since he feels he has nothing to lose, or those children are really his. Or maybe Zoey Cooper is already dead." Her eyes widened as she felt Bryan's hands clasp over her shoulders. "He could be creating his own little fucked up family! Changing their names and everything!"

Strauss shook her head as she smirked to each and every agent on the BAU team. "Agent Prentiss, does that really seem logical?"

Emily let her drugged out eyes harden on the woman in front of her. "I just gave you four different theories and you're already on my ass about all of them? Why don't you think up something, Erin? Huh? Oh that's right! It's not your job." She smiled to the blond when those piercing blue eyes shot her a glare. "It's mine."


End file.
